


These Little Moments

by Novocaine_Heart



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wing cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novocaine_Heart/pseuds/Novocaine_Heart
Summary: Just another promptfill from @LuciferPrompts on TumblrPrompt: Deckerstar baby snuggling under Daddy's wing.





	These Little Moments

Chloe’s soft giggles and the tiny soft hands pawing at his face slowly lulled Lucifer out of his slumber. They tapped at his nose and cheek, briefly on his forehead, slightly on his lips. A squeal of delight told him his attention was being demanded, but he really wanted to sleep.

When no response was garnered, hair pulling and a few slaps to the face was enough to make him move earning him a squeal of ‘Da!’. 

“I think someone wants daddy to get up.” Chloe giggled in front of him.

Lucifer only moaned and rolled onto his side, but it was enough for their son to realize his daddy had woken up, so a few more face slaps were in order.

“Detective…” He drawled. “I’m being assaulted.” But Chloe’s only response was more laughing, he suspected she was recording this.

A few more slaps and a nose pull made him pull his wing up to cover his head, earning a whine from the baby. But like his parents, he had an unyielding determination. Lucifer’s wing was bombarded with tiny slaps before a little hand managed to grab a couple of downy feathers and with a good yank, plucked them.

Lucifer’s surprised face emerged from behind his wing to stare at the baby who was now screaming a chorus of Da’s. “Ow!” He looked to a grinning Chloe who was indeed filming them with her phone, then back to the baby. He narrowed his eyes. “You little bugger.”

He moved his wing over the baby, gently pulling him towards his chest and curling it around him. The tiny hands played with his feathers and a smile just like his mother’s beamed up at him. Pulling him closer still, his son snuggled into his wing, content, as was Lucifer, as he watched this small part of him and Chloe drift into sleep in his feathered embrace.


End file.
